1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more electrophotographic image forming devices that includes a heating unit configured to heat and fix a developer image transferred onto a recording medium such as a sheet.
2. Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-283980 discloses a mechanism configured such that a driving force generated by a motor is transmitted to a driving gear for rotating a heating roller via a pendular gear. It is noted that the pendular gear is a kind of clutch mechanism configured to switch between a state where the pendular gear is engaged with the driving gear to transmit the driving force with the driving gear and a state where the pendular gear is spaced apart from the driving gear to block the transmission of the driving force.